The success of the hand held computer has resulted in an explosion of available software programs for use on hand held computers. For example, Palm, Inc. reports that over 11,000 commercial software applications are available for use on hand held computer systems running the Palm operating system. These applications are available from a large number of different sources.
Unfortunately, finding a particular application program to fit one's needs can be an arduous process. Typically, a user may access, via a web browser on a desktop computer, a website devoted to hand held application software. A search engine with access to information on some of the 11,000 application titles may help a user to narrow the available choices based on various criteria. If the user discovers an interesting application, he or she may select to preview a trial or demonstration version of the program. However, using this software distribution channel has drawbacks. Firstly, it is difficult to locate the desired software through the vast amount of titles offered. Secondly, the download and synchronization process can be challenging to novice users and involves an intermediate desk top computer system.
Generally, the program files may be downloaded from the website to the user's desktop computer. If the user has all of the appropriate software (e.g., expansion utilities and synchronization software) installed on the desktop computer, the application program files may be scheduled to load at the next synchronization session between the desktop computer and the hand held computer.
The user generally must then synchronize the desktop computer and the hand held computer. As a part of this process, the application program files may be transferred to the hand held computer. Importantly, the synchronization process is general, and typically transfers a wide variety and vast amount of information between the two computer systems. The information transferred is not limited to the application program files, but may also include, for example, data such as address list and date book entries that have changed on either system since the last synchronization. Consequently, the synchronization session may take longer than would be required simply to transfer the application program files.
The requirement of the desktop computer system in this scenario places numerous obstacles in the path between a user wanting a function and an application program which may provide for those needs. First, the desktop computer must have the appropriate software installed and operational (e.g., web browser, synchronization software, expansion software, web connectivity). Secondly, the desktop computer must be connected to the internet. For the majority of users, this remains a relatively slow dialup connection. The speed of the connection may serve to impede a user's acceptance of this process. Additionally, downloading software from the internet and installing it onto a hand held computer is not presently an automated process. A user must manually control a number of steps to perform this task, which is a barrier to many users. Further, the shear number of applications competing for exposure makes it difficult to find the “good” ones.
Moreover, retail sale of software for hand held computers does not always apply or is not always effective because software for hand held computers tends to be a relatively low priced product. A retail market must change a high mark-up on software to cover the retail overhead. As a result, retailers usually don't have the motivation to reserve valuable shelf space for low priced software for hand held computers.